Safari Megazord (TQG)
Overview The Safari Megazord is formed by the five Safari Trainzords through the Megazord combination command. While the Megazord itself is modeled after the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord, it first appeared as a giant lion formation before switching to its Megazord Mode. In its lion formation, the Safari Megazord can use its claws as its primary weapon & can levitate itself, even allowing the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord to ride on it. In the Megazord Mode, it retained the claws from its animal mode & wields an unnamed sword-themed after a lion tail. Its finisher attack is the Safari Double Kick, where both the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord & Safari Megazord slide on a pair of railways that bring them to their target before delivering flying kick attacks. History Safari Trainzords Lion Trainzord The Lion Trainzord is a steam locomotive Trainzord themed after a lion. Much like the Red Trainzord, when in full form, the engine is connected to a coal tender & two passenger coaches. It forms the head & middle torso of the Safari Megazord. By itself, the Lion Trainzord is capable of creating a vacuum from its mouth to forcefully drag a targeted person aboard. Eagle Trainzord The Eagle Trainzord is a Shinkansen themed after an eagle. It forms the rear right leg of the Safari Megazord's animal mode & the main right leg of its Megazord mode. Wildcat Trainzord The Wildcat Trainzord is a commuter rail-themed after a wildcat. It forms the front left leg of the Safari Megazord's animal mode & the left hand of its Megazord mode. Alligator Trainzord The Alligator Trainzord is a Shinkansen themed after an alligator. It forms the rear left leg of the Safari Megazord's animal mode & the main left leg of its Megazord mode. Panda Trainzord The Panda Trainzord is a commuter rail-themed after a panda. It forms the front right leg of the Safari Megazord's animal mode & the right hand of its Megazord mode. Trainzord Modules Safari Trainzord Modules - Used by the Train Quantum Guardians to TransMorph into Safari Mode. - Eagle= Eagle Trainzord Module - Used by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2 to TransMorph into Eagle Mode. Tqgblueeagle.jpg|Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 2: Eagle Mode - Wildcat= Wildcat Trainzord Module - Used by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 to TransMorph into Wildcat Mode. Tqgyellowcat.jpg|Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3: Wildcat Mode - Alligator= Alligator Trainzord Module - Used by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4 to TransMorph into Alligator Mode. Tqggreengator.jpg|Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 4: Alligator Mode - Panda= Panda Trainzord Module - Used by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5 to TransMorph into Panda Mode. Tqgpinkpanda.jpg|Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5: Panda Mode }} Notes *Even though the Wildcat Trainzord is used by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 & the Panda Trainzord is used by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 5, the Wildcat Trainzord is actually modeled after the Pink Trainzord, while the Panda Trainzord is modeled after the Yellow Trainzord. This is noticeable regarding the windshield shapes. *The Safari Megazord is similar to the Omega Megazord of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, as both have a walker mode. See Also *Ressha Gattai SafariGaOh - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Zords Category:Megazord